


Don't Act Like It's a Bad Thing to Fall In Love With Me.

by TardisTexan



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Defiance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short romance set in the world of Defiance.  Yes, it's OCs, but if you want some romance, please give it a read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Act Like It's a Bad Thing to Fall In Love With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this thing, inspired by a dream I had. It's set in the world of Defiance - world destroyed, hellbugs, etc, but probably has more of a leaning toward the game than the show. If there is interest, I'll expand the story, but I know people don't really like to read OCs. So, let's see if there is an interest.
> 
> Jack is an Arkhunter, Jenny is a Doctor. Jenny has been researching the virus making people sick. Jenny is desperately in love with Jack, but he thinks of her as a very good friend. He thinks he's better off without a relationship.
> 
> Red Storms = my idea of an electrical storm that flashes an angry blood red, result of the atmosphere of being messed up. Jack had a very bad experience during one and he's traumatized.

Jenny knocked on the door and pushed it open. Jack was on his bed, which was pushed into the corner of the room. Jenny had seen Jack during red storms before, but it still shocked her to see him so afraid. He was pale and shaking, his body stiff, his face toward the wall. Every light in the room was on, attempting to drown out the red coming in from the windows.

“I'm so sorry, Jack, I meant to get here before the storm started,” Jenny said, laying down her bag and quickly taking off her boots. Jack lay silently, staring at the wall. The colors were just starting, a random flash of red here and there, the color bleeding over the artificial lights. Jenny went over to the bed. 

“Jack, I need you to turn over, turn towards me.” Jenny pulled on his arm and he didn't resist, but he didn't respond to her either. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt. She had learned that human contact could do so much for someone, and she suspected this might be what Jack needed. She shed her own shirt and pulled off the tank she wore under it and slipped into bed with him. A large boom of thunder hit just as she got in and Jack jumped. His eyes were closed tight and he tried to turn back over but Jenny put her arms around him and held him. She pressed up against his bare chest and pulled him tight. As the bright red lightening began to flash faster, she said softly, “Put your arms around me Jack.” 

Jack heard her, knew she was trying to help him and so he did as he was told. He was still stiff but he closed his arms around her back and buried his face into her hair as the room lit the color of blood against his closed eyes.

Jenny listened to the storm rage outside but her ear was more tuned to Jack's breathing. It was ragged and uneven. His heart was racing. He was experiencing a full on panic attack. Jenny forced herself to breath loudly, in and out, in and out. “Listen to me, Jack, hear my breath,” she said and breathed. In and out, in and out. Jack could feel her steady breath, her steady heartbeat against him and he concentrated on that instead of on the booms of thunder shaking the building. He concentrated on the feel of her expanding and contracting against him with every breath. He pulled her closer, his hands spread against her bare back. She was warm and soft against him and he breathed with her, in and out, in and out. 

Jenny had no idea how long they lay there, but she could feel his anxiety lowering. Every calmer breath, every little slowing of his heartbeat she noted. She whispered words of encouragement to him and felt him getting calmer and calmer even as the storm raged harder and harder. The flashes of red kept the room bright, and the thunder shook, but he was relaxing in her arms. Jenny almost cried out in joy when his hands began to softly move on her back and she felt no stiffness at all in him anymore.

When the storm had passed and everything was quiet, Jenny lay in Jack's arms. She felt a sense of pride and happiness that she had been right, that she had known what he needed. But, she also now acutely realized that she was laying half naked against Jack. Jack, the man she had dreamed about so often. This was the man she loved, loved beyond reason. Her heart was full of love for him and he was holding her close and it was now her turn to be afraid. His hands were moving a bit more now and heat was pooling between her legs, feeling his hard body pressed against hers. She loved him, so much, and this was everything she had ever wanted. 

She felt Jack shift and so she pulled back a little and their eyes met. Jenny looked up at him and he was calm and relaxed. He smiled at her. Jenny couldn't fight the swell of feeling any longer and she pushed her head up and kissed him. Jack instinctively closed his eyes when Jenny's lips met his. He felt her soft lips move against his mouth and he felt her breasts against his chest. She was so soft against him and it felt nice, but this wasn't right, he couldn't do this. It wasn't right to let her do this. Her heavy breasts dragged across him as she moved and he ached to touch them. Why was her shirt off? Why were her breasts now right there for him to..... but no, no he couldn't do that to her, it would be wrong. But why did wrong suddenly feel so damn right?

Jenny stopped and pulled away from him. He hadn't responded to her kiss, not at all. And the look on his face... he looked... she didn't know what it was, but it was not happy. Horror flooded her and she quickly got off the bed and pulled her tank top on, covering herself. She threw her boots on, not bothering with the laces, and grabbed her stuff. She was about to leave without looking at him, but she stopped. Jenny turned around and looked at him, a sudden flash of anger taking over her features. Then she was gone.

Jack got up, he should go after her. And say what? He couldn't love her the way she deserved. Jenny was so good and so kind, she deserved a good steady man who would treat her like a queen. They both knew that she needed more in a man than he could ever give her. Women like Sam, that's the kind of woman he was best matched with. One that didn't need him to be more than a good sparring partner and a roll in the hay. 

Jack sat back down on the bed. But what about he needed? Jenny had known what he needed, just as she always had. And where had Sam been during the storm? Sher certainly wasn't comforting him. She was probably at the Red Party, still dancing and drunk off her ass. But Jenny had come to him, come to keep him calm. It was the most special thing anyone had ever done for him.

He replayed the kiss in his mind. The way her body had felt against him, her sweet scent, her soft lips. He felt his body harden in desire, but no, he had been right to let her go. He was not good for her. He could never be what she wanted and if he had let himself use her for pleasure, it would have only ended in heartbreak for her. 

His communicator beeped next to him. He picked it up. He heard the pulse of the music before he heard Sam speak, “Want you.”

“Come on over,” he said and hit the off switch.

\---

Sam brought vodka with her and it was very late the next day when Jack woke up and stumbled out of his room. He still felt that he had made the right decision, but he felt guilty and knew he needed to see Jenny and make sure she understood. 

She wasn't in the hospital so he headed toward her room in the barracks. He was walking down the hall when Ellen's voice stopped him. “She's gone.”

Jack turned around and looked toward the door Ellen was standing in. “What do you mean 'she's gone'?”

“A research convoy came in last night right before the storm hit. They are looking for the source of the virus. Jenny left with them, they rolled out about an hour ago.” Ellen said, not moving from her spot but watching him closely.

“Research convoy? She just left with them?”

Ellen moved toward him then and pulled him into Jenny's room. A lot of the stuff was still there, but it felt achingly empty. Ellen directed him toward a chair and told him the story.

Apparently a few hours before the storm had hit, the group of researchers had stopped at the base seeking shelter during the storm. They were a group from Georgia and had been tracing the source of the virus. Since Jenny had studied the virus so extensively, of course she shared all of the research she had with him. This morning they had been eager to talk with her again, and by the time breakfast was over, they had talked her into going with them. “They were headed toward California, that's all I know,” Ellen said, looking at him. “I suppose she felt that there was no reason not to go.” 

Jack heard Ellen's accusation in her tone, and he looked away. “California?” It was a no man's land between here and California, a very dangerous no man's land. A big enough hellbug could overturn a truck in a few seconds. “What kind of protection did they have with them? Tell me it wasn't just a bunch of science geeks in a jeep. Surely she would be smarter than that.” 

“They had a whole squad of Mercs with them. There were more Mercs than 'geeks' and they were in three armored trucks along with a mobile lab. They seemed to be very well funded.” Ellen said, sitting down on the bed. 

Jack looked at her in shock. Jenny was gone, just like that? He looked around the room, all the little personal things that were Jenny were missing. It was just a room now. 

Ellen indicated toward a box on the floor. “She look some of her things, her clothes, but not much. She left most of it. Said she'd come back for it eventually.” 

Jack picked up the box and sat it on the desk and opened it. Most of Jenny's books were there, but he noticed a few were missing. The brightly colored pictures that had decorated the walls, the soft material she had hung over her bed, and in the bottom, tucked in the corner in newspaper were the two snow globes from old cities he had found and given her. She had taken the one her father had given her, of course, but she left the ones from him. 

“She looked for you before she left,” Ellen said, her voice turning hard. “She went to your room to say goodbye.” The color left Jack's face. “Guess she didn't find you, huh?” He didn't know the details, but it was fairly clear why Jenny had left without talking to him. She must have been so hurt to find Sam there after the way things had gone the night before. 

“She loved you.” Ellen said, her words harsh. “She was so amazing and so giving and you were happy to take it, take it all from her and not have to give anything back. You took everything she would give and then go fuck your whores right in front of her. I'm sure you are happy to be rid of that little complication in your happy go lucky life. But my best friend is gone, so if you could go now, I'd appreciate it.”

Jack put the lid back on the box. “I'll take this to the storage room for you,” he said and turned and walked out.


End file.
